criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Suspect Behavior:FBI Personnel
Should Garcia be put on this page? I've heard she's going to be working for both teams. Also, along with the individual images already here, I found this group one; wasn't sure what to do with it. -- Lord Crayak 00:26, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Hey, that's awesome! That will definitely have to go on the front page somewhere. I'll start working on a new one. I was impressed with some of the wikis I've seen recently, and I think a new layout is in order. As far as Garcia, I'm not sure. What does everyone else think? - :You both seem very excited about the spin-off. I'm not. I watch very little TV 'cause very little is able to caught my attention; this spin-off has done exactly that or worse so far and I cannot be less interested in it. So my question is: why are you so intent on putting its info in this wiki? :NCIS and it spin-off, and JAG for that matter, have their own wikis with only links on their main pages to show they're related. :Please, consider this option for me (so far it's been easy to avoid anything related to the spin-off, but that's bound to change once they debut) and for others that feel like I do (I know I'm not alone in this) and may be repeled if they see both shows mixed in one wiki It's part of the franchise. Take a look at the Law and Order and CSI wikis. The new series will have it's own branch of categories to keep it separate. And since Garcia will also be the tech analyst for Cooper's team...why leave it out? There are lots of people who are excited about the spin-off. Get on board, chica! It may turn out to be a good show. - :Actually, don't look at the CSI wiki yet. It's still broken due to the influx of new editors who are creating stubs and not using templates like they're supposed to. I'm working on fixing it. I just fixed the theme, and have been working on resizing the templates. Now I have to go through all the pages and put them in the correct format. Very frustrating work. - Sorry but no. I didn't believe a word about the premise they were aiming for on The Fight, didn't like the characters and didn't find them believable (a convicted and a British, FBI Special Agents???) I know CM is a TV show, but its roots in real life are stronger than on most others and that was what attracted me in the first place. When I want to suspend my disbelief and just be entertained I choose Supernatural and Eureka. And Garcia very well could have her own page in other wiki, copy&paste is easy enough ;) :You don't believe that a convict could work for the FBI? How do you think Garcia got her job? The FBI and CIA both employ former criminals and foreign agents in their operations on a regular basis. Technical Analysts, such as Garcia, are almost always hackers who were hired in exchange for exoneration of their crimes. Why train someone when you can hand pick the very best? Garcia was known as the world's most dangerous hacker for a reason; I'm guessing it was ability to hack into FBI databases. She just happened to get caught. As far as the rest of the cast, I don't see anything unbelievable. The new team just goes about their operations in a different way--mostly because their investigations involve different types of crimes other than murder. The team just isn't a division of the NCAVC, and is more focused on general homeland security. They may focus on eco-terrorism, high-tech criminals, maybe even serial cat-burglars. The new show will offer cases that cater to the interests of a different subset of fans. In short, it could be the lighter, non-violent side of the FBI. Give the show a chance, and maybe it will turn out to be entertaining. If not, you don't have to take part in SB's side of the wiki. I did a lot of editing on the Terminator wiki, and made a lot of complaints about the TV series, because I thought it was stupid and totally screwed up the franchise. Jeiara pointed out that I could concentrate on the movies, etc., and just ignore the series. He was right. Other people liked the TV series, and just because I didn't like it, didn't mean that it should be excluded from the wiki. Intiendes? :D - ::Mister! I was saying that a convict can NOT be a SPECIAL AGENT, neither a no-US citizien; you are talking about very different jobs inside the organization. Both the sniper and the convict were presented as being Special Agents, too unbelievable in my book :p :: Y sí, 'e'ntiendo :D Well, of course they're not going to advertise that they hire criminals. If they did, their desks would be full of applications from professional hitmen, hackers, snipers, etc. These people are hired under special circumstances, using the potential employees' pasts as leverage to get them to work for whatever organization needs their expertise. Again, Garcia is an example. The FBI doesn't tell the general public everything it does or who it hires. Typically, the criminals that are hired are forced to do so, and nobody says a word. Take Sammy "The Bull" Grivano (sp?). He was a mob hitman, but is now officially employed by the FBI as an expert witness, and has possibly done some assassinations for them. James Earl Ray, who shot MLK, was employed by the CIA at one time (though they'll never admit it to the public). Who shot Malcolm X? Members of his own Organization--The OAAU, who got into serious trouble and were likely hired by the CIA to rid America of Mr. X (who was considered a terrorist by Uncle Sam). You should know by now how corrupt and secretive the US government is. I'm an American, and I fully realize how devious my leaders are. Did you know that George W. Bush is a cocaine and alcohol addict? Did you know that the Bush family runs Zapata oil in Central America, which is considered to be an illegal and corrupt corporation? Did you know that Barack Obama's brother is on the FBI's terrorist watch list? It's also known that George Bush, Sr. was a CIA assassin in the 1960s before rising to actually head the organization, and is conspiracy theorists' number one suspect in the Assassination of JFK? (the lone gunman). It's all corrupt and secretive, but it's that way for a reason--for the good of the "Empire". A little lesson we learned from the British. - Concerning foreigners, I know for a fact that the CIA often employs former British SAS agents. It stands to reason that the FBI would, too. - I think the problem most people have is that Garcia's recruitment made sense because she was a genius super hacker; Prophet, on the other hand, was (going by the original casting call) just some random, lowly street thug or drug dealer. They'll hopefully reveal there was more to him than that eventually. -- Lord Crayak 20:00, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Which means he can go undercover and get places that sqeaky clean agents can't... - :As you're not reading what I write, or maybe my English is not good enough to make my point, I'll try a different approach: : :Agente Especial = Special Agent (for those who don't understand Spanish) :I'm talking about Special Agents, and only about Special Agents. Everything else doesn't matter as has nothing to do with those two characters. You're forgetting that Garcia is a Special Agent". As for the Brit, I already explained that. Rawson is now a US citizen, which qualifies him to be a US agent, but since he was also an SAS agent, he would be allowed to work for the FBI regardless. In these days of terrorism, rules are changed and requirements are relaxed. "Special Agent" just means that particular person has a specialty, e.g. Criminalist, Technical Analyst, Media Liaison, etc. It does not mean that they are "special" per se. Neither one of these characters are unusual in a US agency. And since I'm the only American in this conversation, I can see how it works firsthand, and not base my knowledge on what I read on the internet. As I served in the Military, I have met Special Agents with several agencies (FBI, NSA, IRS, ATF) who were not born here but gained citizenship through the US military, and several who are not citizens but are still Special Agents who gained their status from being with either the SAS or InterPol. Even French Special Forces soldiers have been recruited into the FBI as Special Agents. My point is: We don't know everything about any of the characters, so all of our current info, opinions, etc. could be completely inaccurate. - VOTE Separate wiki for ''Suspect Behavior? *Neutral - * * *